


Охота

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Graphic Violence, Maniac, Murder, Small Towns, Some Humor, Vampires, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Witches, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: Девочка идеально попадала во вкусы Николаса.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Охота

Девочка идеально попадала во вкусы Николаса — лет пятнадцати, тонкая, звонкая, с огромными ясными глазами и толстой черной косой. Она улыбалась застенчиво, не размыкая губ, и забавно поджимала под стул ноги в красных чулках, которые смотрелись на ней совсем не пошло. Очаровашка, решил Николас. Не стоит отказываться от удачи, когда она сама идет в руки, решил Николас. Давно я себя не баловал, сказал он себе и стал пить чай медленнее, потому что девочка с кем-то оживленно переписывалась по телефону и никуда не торопилась уходить из кофейни. Заведение было так себе — то, что местный кофе перенес жуткие пытки и медленно умер, было ясно уже по запаху, витавшему в зале, но чай из пакетика и покупной размороженный круассан не удалось испортить даже местным бариста, потому что они уже были так себе.

Не то что девочка.

Девочка была словно песня жаворонка на рассвете, словно восьмое чудо света, словно ожившая мечта.

Николас не мог оторвать от нее глаз.

Наконец она, слегка зарумянившись, убрала телефон в карман, положила на стол деньги за нетронутый американо, поверхность которого странно блестела в свете ламп, и вышла на вечернюю улицу. Николас поступил так же, разве что не зарумянился. Что такое написал его добыче неизвестный собеседник, что она так мило смутилась?

Он шел за девочкой не спеша, разглядывая витрины магазинов с блестящим барахлом для нео-ведьм и последователей Антона Лавея. Девочка тоже шагала неторопливо — иногда подпрыгивая, иногда посмеиваясь — к Старому городу. Понемногу атмосфера сменилась: деревья вокруг стали выше, толще, с густыми кронами, которые приглушали даже свет фонарей, вместо домов не старше ста лет появились живописные особняки викторианского вида, асфальт сменился брусчаткой. Николас даже сделал несколько фотографий на память, чтобы показать потом семье и коллегам. Та девчонка из соседнего отдела давно мечтала побывать в Дасктауне. Пусть обзавидуется.

Его цель тем временем свернула в переулок между парой редких для этого района трехэтажных домов, и Николас поблагодарил судьбу за такую удачу. Он двинулся следом, нащупывая в кармане кастет. Одного удара этой милашке хватит. Как приятно будет потом сжать пальцы на ее тоненькой, перехваченной алым чокером шейке.

Николас ускорил шаг, прятаться уже не имело смысла, девочка была совсем близко. Вдруг она обернулась. Ее огромные глаза светились в полумраке алым пламенем, озарявшим все нежное личико. Теперь она улыбалась совсем не застенчиво, во весь рот, выставляя напоказ длинные острые клыки. Николаса вдруг затопил животный ужас, дернувший его за позвоночник, велевший немедленно бежать. Но он не успел сделать ничего. Девочка вдруг оказалась совсем близко, и глаза ее были на одном уровне с его, хотя он и был выше на две головы.

— Привет, — сказала она и всадила руку в живот Николаса. — Ты такой глупый, мне нравится это в людях, 

Она звонко засмеялась и медленно отплыла — теперь он видел, что она висит в воздухе, — дальше по переулку, потянув внутренности Николаса наружу, как экзотическую гирлянду. Кишки влажно поблескивали в алом мерцании девичьих глаз.

— Только не играй слишком долго, у нас сегодня еще планы, — сказал бархатистый низкий голос взрослой женщины из лужи крови, которая натекла из раны.

— Конечно, Э., — жизнерадостно ответила девочка и взмахнула второй рукой. Николас увидел, как мир вдруг перевернулся, а затем померк.

***

— Он свои мысли транслировал так громко, что я не могла удержаться. И когда я ему голову оторвала, она так смешно взлетела, он еще так глаза выпучил, ты бы видела!

— Да пиздец, а мне что теперь с этим делать? Им же все побрезгуют, все! Даже арахнидам на детский корм не спихнуть, даже зомби на кладбище откажутся свою землю осквернять этим хреном больным.

— Могу сама его закопать, хочешь? Мне они разрешат. Ну или что-нибудь придумай.

— Хуюмай! Лопату свою убрала быстро! Нахуя, ну скажи мне, нахуя ты его кишками обмотала и его же зубы повтыкала в него? Что за сраная елка? Рождество же нормально отметили, ну, должно было хватить.

— Нормально, но мне хотелось еще. Праздника не бывает много. — Н. улыбнулась и беззаботно повела плечиками. Х. почувствовала, что еще чуть-чуть — и у нее на загривке полезет шерсть. И сразу вздыбленная.

— Вали отсюда, Э. мне уже два кофе попортила, тебя на шабаш ждет, а у меня всего один стакан остался.

— Ну ладно, Х, ты только не дуйся, я пойду тогда, завтра увидимся, пока!

— Пиздуй уже, а.

Х. вздохнула и набрала по памяти номер.

— Алло, А., я тебе материал для компоста раздобыла. Ну ты же мне все мозги проел своими жалобами на отсутствие органических удобрений для своих сраных тыкв. Да, сраных! Я же знаю, что ты их навозом удобряешь, а навоз — это срань коровья! Вот и заткнись, ему ценный ресурс на халяву выдают, а он еще ерепенится! Мы, вообще-то, исправно служим народу, даже такому, как ты, все для блага населения, ваши жалобы очень важны для нас. Да, да. Завтра привезут. Не благодари, просто не маячь перед глазами хотя бы неделю. Неделю минимум! Бай.

Х. положила трубку и снова вздохнула.

— Ты слышала меня, Э. Чтоб завтра у А. был его органический компост, ясно?

— Конечно. Мы у трупа только часть органов вытащим на зелья, а остальное переработаем и отвезем по адресу. Спасибо за труды, Х.

— Лучше бы ты за Н. следила как следует!.. Стоп, это был последний нормальный кофе! Могла бы по первым двум говорить! Стерва!

Из кофе раздавалось лишь вызывающее молчание.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по арту:  
> 


End file.
